Goro Daimon
Goro Daimon (大門 五郎, Daimon Gorō) is a character who debuted as a member to the Hero Team in The King of Fighters '94, along with Kyo Kusanagi and Benimaru Nikaido. His character was created to add a practitioner of Judo to the cast, and many elements from his original designs, such as his geta and his victory cries, remained for his final look. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Daimon was voted as the staff's forty-fourth favorite character. He shared the spot with Street Fighter character, Alex. The idea for his earthquakes -as well as the other elemental powers for the rest of the Japan team- was derived from the anime ''Getter Robo''. In the show, there were three featured heroes who served as the inspiration for the KOF trio: the protagonist had a "fiery" persona, his friend was "edgy and daring", and the third hero was the "down-to-earth giant". It is also a homage to a Japanese phrase of giving birth to fire (roughly translated: lighting strikes the earth which sparks the flame). In The King of Fighters '97, Orochi Yashiro became his elemental rival, as both men share the ability to manipulate earth. His official nickname is The Rising Storm. He is voiced by Masaki Usui. Ryūzaburō Ōtomo voices him in the Dengeki drama CD. Story Goro is a former Olympic gold medalist for Judo. He participated in Japan's mixed martial arts tournament to determine the members for the country's King of Fighters team. Although he got far into the finals, he lost against Kyo and was bumped to third place. A year later, he entered the 1994 King of Fighters tournament with Benimaru (second place) and Kyo. He eventually befriends his teammates and continues to enter with them. On the day before the 1997 tournament, his mentor begged him to return to his professional Judo career. Goro agreed to follow his request after he finished his participation in the year's King of Fighters tournament. As was promised, he returns to the Judo circles and brings fame back to Japan. During his absence from the King of Fighters tournament, he finally married and fathered a son. Goro also became the mentor of his own dojo. In 2001, Benimaru invites him to join the King of Fighters with him. Goro was reluctant to enter until he learned that Kyo came back to Japan. To relive his team's glory days and to bring more fame to Judo, he enters with his old teammates and Shingo Yabuki. In the 2003 tournament, he joined Benimaru and Shingo once more before he goes back to attend to his dojo. Due to Shingo's incapacitated state from The King of Fighters XI, Goro agrees to reunite the Japan team, worried for his teammates. He is well aware of the current events since Benimaru explained everything he missed to him. Although his teammates worry about endangering the stability of his professional career and dojo for the tournament, he assures them that he has and always will be fine. Aware of the dangers involved while facing Those from the Past, he joins the tournament to make his students proud and to stay beside his friends. In the KOF XIII tournament, he and Benimaru both watch Kyo as he fights once again with Iori to an unknown result. Personality Daimon always seems to have a very serious expression, and grunts a lot. However, he has a very warm heart, as he always takes his time to coexist with nature and immerse himself there. He also likes to teach youngsters about Judo in his free time. He also patiently serves as an adviser and mediator between Kyo and Benimaru. His old teammates nicknamed him "Goro-chan". He wasn't very popular with ladies due to his large and "scary looking" stature -a fact that he lamented for many years- until he was fortunate enough to meet Jokyojo. Powers * Geokinesis/Terrakinesis - Using his incredible strength, Daimon can manipulate the grounds of the Earth to his advantage. ** Seismic Wave - By smacking the ground, Daimon can create a seismic wave that can make anyone fall. ** Explosive Stomp - Daimon can sometimes emit explosive attacks with his attacks. * Superhuman Strength / Ignore Weight - Daimon is also capable of grabbing and throwing anyone in spite of his/her weight even someone heavy like Chang Koehan. Fighting Style Daimon fights with Judo and Jujutsu techniques, plus a personal striking style. Music * Esaka - The King of Fighters '94 * Funky Esaka - The King of Fighters '95, '98 (with Benimaru and EX Kyo) * Esaka? - The King of Fighters '96, '98 * Flame of Invicibility - The King of Fighters 2001 * Tears - The King of Fighters 2002 * Joyrider - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Esaka Continues...' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Esaka ~Acid Remix~' - The King of Fighters XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only, shared with Kyo Kusanagi and Benimaru Nikaido) *'ESAKA!!' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '94 *The King of Fighters '95 *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '99: Evolution - As a Striker-only character *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise - As a striker *The King of Fighters 2000 - As a Striker for Seth *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters: Neowave *The King of Fighters XII *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Cameo Appearances *Capcom vs SNK - background cameo in Kyo vs Benimaru matches *KOF: Maximum Impact - background cameo *Days of Memories (fourth title) - in-text cameo *The King of Fighters (pachinko) *The King of Fighters 2 See Also *Goro Daimon/Gallery Trivia *In his interview for KOF '98, he responded that he would like to fight the Oyaji Team sometime. Cards Sprites Gallery File:Goro+Daimon.002.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2001'' artwork. kyo bani yoki and goro.jpeg Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in May Category:Judokas